


Reserection of a sort

by TyFell (tygirl9)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: At least hints of, F/F, F/M, Idk more tags later., M/M, Mpreg, Mute Frisk, Other, Sans adopts frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygirl9/pseuds/TyFell
Summary: Sans never got a chance to figure out who his family was. Can he get that now?





	Reserection of a sort

Sans was old enough to remember how Papyrus was born. He remembered noticing the extra soul under his father's ribs, remembers asking what it was. He was told he’d be getting a sibling, and he remembered being very excited. He was just young enough to not know that there had to have been another parent, too young to think that he himself had never met his own. All he had ever known was his father, Gaster, who raised him his whole life.  
Once Gaster had fallen into the core, Sans thought he'd never figure out who his family was, how he was born, or if he and Papyrus had the same two parents.  
He thought he could be content with that, spending his days trying to keep Papyrus safe, wondering if Grillby will notice his flirting, and trying to earn money to keep them afloat. He was taking life day to day, and it was working.  
Than the human came, using sign language which he could translate with a little difficulty to the language his father had used. Frisk was a ridiculously positive creature, always trying to see the good in those around them. Honestly, he shouldn't have been as shocked when they brought him back.  
He had been at the bar, talking to, and watching the fire monster work, when he noticed things almost freeze, but only for a second, before one of the patrons turned to him and asked a question he had never heard allowed.  
“Hey Sans, what happened to your father? I remember he left for work one day and then… nothing.”  
“Me too! I don't know why I never noticed before.”  
“It's like something just opened in all our heads, huh? Cause I remember that, too.”  
Everyone was looking at him, and so he did the first thing to come to mind. He was in his living room in a blink.


End file.
